herofandomcom-20200223-history
Kitty Katswell
Kitty Katswell is T.U.F.F.'s number one agent and the deuteragonist of the Nickelodeon animated series titled T.U.F.F. Puppy. She is an expert in combat, weapons, and detective work. There's just one thing she can't ''seem to do: control the dimwitted and mischievous personality of Dudley Puppy. She is voiced by actress Grey DeLisle, who is notable for the voice of many other female cartoon characters. Character Kitty is an agent at the Turbo Undercover Fighting Force, and is regarded as one if its greatest agents. Her claws are registered lethal weapons, and she is proficient at using many weapons, gadgets, and disguises. Despite this, she does have a few weaknesses, such as her shaky relationship with her mother and sister, her schoolgirl-like love for Eric the water delivery guy which can distract her even in combat. Personality Kitty is known to have somewhat of a temper, but she is shown to be nice and kind and is most of the time shown as a tough-talking, no-nonsense girl. She is also said to be trained in the arts of combat, language and firearm use. As revealed in "Puppy Love," Kitty knows many things that guys like to do to impress girls. Dudley often annoys Kitty with his stupidity and when he constantly chews his butt (also when he'd say the word "exactly," as revealed in Diary of a Mad Cat), but she still considers him to be a worthwhile partner and a good friend. Their partnership usually injures her in some comical manner. She gets very annoyed whenever her birthday is brought up, hinting an unmemorable childhood. Kitty shows her cat-instincts whenever she sees cat goodies and tends to purr and flirtatiously wag her tail when seen showing affection. Despite being more mature, Kitty can also be as childish and silly as Dudley at times. This is shown in Share-A-Lair, when she laughs at Dudley's practical jokes towards Snaptrap. Another example could be in Puppy Unplugged, in which Kitty rudely blows a raspberry at Dudley. Description Kitty has wide, lime green eyes and tan fur. She is also 5 foot 6", excluding hair and ears (as shown in The Doomies) and is taller than most of the other agents at T.U.F.F. Like most stereotypical female spies or agents, she has mid-length, wavy black hair. Kitty wears a black suit and belt, but her headband, sweater, gloves, and boots are white. Kitty has a long, tan tail, and like most cats, has sharp, retractable claws and whiskers, but the whiskers have only been seen in Doom-Mates. Sometimes, Kitty's eyes would magically turn a bright red whenever she would get very angry. Younger versions of Kitty have been shown and vary from episode to episode, but most consistently have her wearing braces. Her hairstyles take many features from Trixie Tang and Tootie from ''The Fairly OddParents, notably the long straight hair with headband or pigtails. Kitty was also turned into a baby by the Young Gun and is shown to have had darker hair on her belly, and later, an old woman with a walker and tiny purple glasses. Gallery Kitty faces Snaptrap.jpg Smiling Kitty.jpg DogDaze86.png|Kitty releasing stress after missing her partner, Dudley, who is now fired from T.U.F.F. HQ Screen Shot 2015-09-20 at 7.38.12 AM.png|THAT'S MY TAIL! Screen Shot 2015-09-20 at 7.38.27 AM.png|Kitty padding her tail Screen Shot 2015-09-20 at 7.52.38 AM.png|Kitty as a teenaged cheerleader Screen Shot 2015-08-10 at 2.17.00 PM.png|Kitty as a little six-year old kitten DogDaze126.png DogDaze75.png Kitty_1.png Tumblr opezh9pkn81tr6wqbo3 1280.png Tumblr opezh9pkn81tr6wqbo2 1280.png Trivia * She is voiced by Grey DeLisle, who does the voices of many other female characters. * She has a twin sister named Katty. * She was born around 1934. Category:Special Agents Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Control Freaks Category:Martial Artists Category:Damsel in distress Category:Femme Fatale Category:Lawful Good Category:Athletic Category:Supporters Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Wrathful Category:Strategists Category:Archenemy Category:Secret Agents Category:Counter-Terrorists Category:Localized Protection Category:Global Protection Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Former Slaves Category:Detectives Category:Officials Category:Astronauts Category:Aquatic Category:Tomboys Category:Amazons Category:Genius Category:Voice of Reason Category:Partners in Training Category:Big Good Category:Pure Good Category:Famous Category:Related to Villain Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Ingenue Category:Law Enforcers Category:Nurturer Category:Female Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Vigilante